Kin
Kin are a type of enemy in Bloodborne. Description Kin enemies can often be identified by their alien, often slimy and/or blobby or slug-like appearance. They are often of blue and/or pale blue colors and can even glow. Due to the nature of appearance of Kin enemies, many players confuse them with Great Ones. However, the difference is quite simple. Kin can never be Great Ones, they are humans who have been blessed by them and ascended, evolved into something beyond humanity. Great Ones, on the other hand, are born Great Ones, they have no connection with humans, they are beings that exist on several planes of existence and can travel on and/or manipulate said planes. However, there are indeed Kin who have achieved such a bizarre and extreme physical aspect that some might wonder if they aren't Kin, such as Winter Lanterns or Fluorescent Flowers. An easy way to distinguish Kin from Great Ones is to attack them. The Kin will bleed a yellowish and pale fluid, while Great Ones do not. A common characteristic of Kin is that they are weak to Bolt and Thrust damage, Kin enemies also take more damage from ATK vs kin UP Blood Gems and this can help players make the distinction from Kin bosses and true great Ones. A more uncommon characteristic is being capable of dealing Arcane damage, while only a few, of inducing Frenzy. Becoming a Kin For one to truly become Kin, one must sacrifice almost all life in them. It is evident this happens because when the Milkweed rune is equipped not only do you show the appearance of one, you fully become one once you equip the Kos Parasite. The Kos Parasite essentially links you with a great one which in turn invigorates and stimulates your abilities. A interesting side note is that once you equip the Kos Parasite it is almost as if an invisible hand is pulling you around (this is mainly seen when the player quicksteps or dodges). Kin List Enemies *Celestial Child *Brainsucker *Child of Rom *Garden of Eyes *Winter Lantern *Celestial Minion *Fluorescent Flower Bosses *Rom, the Vacuous Spider *Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos *Celestial Emissary *Living Failures Notes * An easy way to identify Kin enemies is that they do not bleed red, but rather a yellowish pale fluid. * All Kin aside from the Fluorescent Flower are sensitive to Thrust and Bolt damage, but some are also sensitive to Fire. * The way in which players have identified which enemies are Kin, and which are not, is that Kin will always take extra damage from Kinhunter's Blood Gems, blood gems that specifically deal extra damage to the Kin. ** In this regard, the list of enemies and bosses compiled above, are made from testing these blood gems in order to identify them. Trivia *The League relates Kin as freakish slugs. *The Kin share many similarities to the traditional depiction of Grey Aliens, otherwise known as The Roswell Greys. The likeness is most notably seen with the bulbous heads and gangly limbs. However, whilst the Kin share a striking resemblance towards the conventional Grey Alien, as stated above, they are not Great Ones. **Because the Kin are simply humans who have become more evolved forms of humanity, this relates directly back to origin of The Grey Alien concept. In the 1893 article called Man of the Year Million; written by the well-known author H.G. Wells he envisioned the possible future of humanity's evolution into a race of short, large-headed, grey-skinned beings. Much like how the Kin are evolved humans, Well's hypothetical interpretation of humanity's evolution, many have become the basis as to why humans in the Bloodborne universe can become a part of the Kin. *It can be presumed that The Child from the comic Bloodborne: The Death of Sleep may be some form of Kin. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Kin